Behind Closed Doors
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: The time we spent apart will only make our love grow stronger. Likayla. Lilly/Mikayla.


**Okay, well this one-shot is for CrushedKeyChain, thanks for the idea of a Lilly/Mikayla pairing. I hope this is good enough for you. Everyone else thanks for reading. Remember still new to writing sex, so it might be sketchy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Did you ever realize how when you always did something wrong, it always felt so good? But does anyone really know why? Could it be the thrill of sneaking around? The excitement that no one knows? How about the fear of someone catching you? Well there are many reasons as to what would make you go against everything and everyone.

But what if the main reason was love? Would it be different then? Is there still that thrill of sneaking around, the excitement that no one knows, or the endless chances of someone catching you?

But if it is for love, why do you have to hide it? Do you feel that it is wrong? Are you influenced by the outside world? Are you afraid to admit true feelings? But it is for love right? There should be no doubt, you should not be influenced by the outside world, and if you know it is for love you should not be afraid to admit it to that special person.

So what is the real reason? Your friends are enemies? Okay this might not be true for everyone who sneaks around but for Lilly and Mikayla it was there only reason.

When Lilly heard Mikayla's first hit 'If Cupid had a Heart' she fell in love with her voice before even seeing the girl's face. Now she was still loyal to Miley and her Hannah Montana career, but there was something in Mikayla's voice that made Lilly's stomach uneasy and heart pump blood faster through her body. As Lola seeing the girl for the first time Lilly saw the angel face that went with that angel voice. She was captivated. Her soft warm brown eyes, her smooth olive skin, and her luscious thick hair that laid gently on the singers shoulders totally took Lilly's breath away. She fell in love with her, but she wasn't suppose to.

Now Mikayla was not as quickly taken towards Lilly. Her attitude and ego kept her away from that. But after seeing the blonde and looking into her innocent eyes Mikayla new that they were destined for each other. Unknown that Lilly was Lola and friends with her rival Hannah Montana, her reason for hiding their relationship was for the pure thrill, excitement, and at any given moment getting caught.

Mikayla liked sneaking around, she saw them as Romeo and Juliet except no one was going to die. The sneaking around made it mysterious and the chances of always meeting up again would be violent thunderstorms. There hormones would get the best of them, for they only had a few time together, and they made the most of it.

* * *

Lilly sat alone in her desk chair hand propped up holding her face so it would not fall down of boredom. She looked out into the clear night sky and only had one person on her mind. Mikayla. She wondered where she was, what she was doing, and if she was thinking about her too. It has been days since the two have been together and she was really missing and hurting over Mikayla not being there. 

She needed the girl to hold her, to whisper in her ear, to keep her warm, and kiss her with love and passion. Mikayla was her better half, the final piece to the puzzle; basically she made Lilly feel whole. And right now she needed her.

Lilly got up from her seat, stretched, and yawned. She turned and started towards the door and out. "Well I guess the nights that we are apart our love will grow stronger."

"Boy I hope so." Lilly froze, but panic did not rush over her body, for she turned warm and not cold. The voice that ran through her ears made her melt and she new exactly who it was.

"Mikayla?" Lilly turned around to see the rising pop star arms folded leaning against the wall.

"Who were you expecting?" Mikayla raised her eyebrow and gave Lilly sharp eyes.

"What? Uh no one just that I wasn't expecting you and now you are here and," Lilly stopped her rambling when a smile spread across Mikayla's face and she ran up to the brunette and kissed her. "I missed you."

Mikayla looked into Lilly's loving baby blue eyes and kissed her on the forehead holding the shorter close to her. "I missed you too." She hugged the girl before going into kiss her again.

They found a perfect rhythm with there lips and Mikayla grabbed on to Lilly's hips trying to push the blonde closer to her. While Lilly's arms wrapped around Mikayla's neck. The kiss grew into so much more. Mikayla took force and moved Lilly until she banged up against the closed door. Mikayla pushed there bodies as close as possible when she started to grind on Lilly's hips. Getting a moan from Lilly, Mikayla started to smile into the kiss happy to please her girl.

She then used her parted to lips to bite down on Lilly's bottom lip and started to nibble and suck. Mikayla started to grow impatient as she took her tongue and glided it over Lilly's lip as she put more pressure on the blonde's hips so she could get access. And she did.

Mikayla's tongue dove at the chance and swirled her tongue all over Lilly's mouth. A few seconds of exploring the two muscles found each other and the battle was on. Lilly wrapped her tongue around Mikayla and moved it back and forth making Mikayla's moan to echo in the back of Lilly's throat. Lilly did her best to fight, because she would always loose, but to her it was always a win.

But Mikayla did not like to loose. She loved exploring Lilly's mouth so she fought. She moved her tongue away from the blonde's, knowing Lilly's tongue would follow her. When it did Mikayla captured Lilly's tongue by gently biting down on it giving time for her tongue to take back control.

Lilly would not have it so she pushed Mikayla off of her and led her to the bed not breaking the kiss. On the bed Lilly was the one on top and she mirrored what Mikayla was doing to her hips. She grinded hard on the girl and pushed as hard as she could. Mikayla's hand went towards Lilly's cheek but slowly made its way up towards her silky hair and twirling her fingers around in the golden meadow.

Not wanting to battle anymore Lilly retracted her tongue and but butterfly kisses down Mikayla's jaw line towards her neck. Meeting the neck Lilly searched for Mikayla's pulse point. Mikayla let out a groan and moved her head giving Lilly more access and Lilly knowing that she found it. Lilly sucked hard on Mikayla's spot. "Mmm Lilly don't stop."

Lilly bit down hard on Mikayla's neck before pulling away. "So you have wished it so shall it be." Lilly took her tongue and slid it down Mikayla's neck to her collarbone. Not only making Mikayla shiver but also letting out a shaky breath.

Mikayla's hand drifted to Lilly's shirt and was pulling on the hem. Lilly pulled away and took her shirt off, then returning to kiss Mikayla on the neck giving Mikayla access to Lilly's shoulder. Kissing Lilly's shoulder her hands moved from Lilly's back to slide across her stomach. Lilly's hand roamed too and this time it was towards Mikayla's hem of her shirt. Moving down Lilly pulled the shirt off of the singer and continued to kiss her.

She let her tongue slide down her collarbone and moved all the way to Mikayla's stomach poking her tongue in the singer's belly button to tease her. Mikayla moaned at the teasing as her hand flew to Lilly's bra strap and in one shot unclasped it. Taking it off Mikayla switched there positions. She looked at the blonde girl and smiled. "You know I don't like to be teased," Lilly just looked up at her and smiled. "Let's just see how you like it."

Mikayla dove for Lilly's neck and had no hesitation and she bit down hard and sucked on the girl. Her left hand went to Lilly's left breast and drew a circle around it. She kept up with the circle motion before actually moving on it. Grabbing and pinching Lilly's erect nipple Lilly's back arched and caused her hips to crash into Mikayla's as Mikayla found her pulse point.

Mikayla's hand ceased it's massaging as it started to draw circles around Lilly's nipple and Mikayla slide her tongue down the blondes neck and circle around her right breast. She then glided over it and as it went past Lilly's nipple Lilly had to let out a groan. She did it two more time before engulfing it as a whole. Mikayla's tongue worked her magic biting on the nipple and sucking, making Lilly squirm and buck underneath her.

Mikayla then took her hand away form Lilly's left breast as it moved to the hem of her pants. She moved her hand under the pants and swiped Lilly's underwear and barely swiped above Lilly's center. Lilly moaned as she was ready to reach her limits. With out warning Mikayla moved her lips to Lilly's mouth as her hand went under the underwear and gently touched Lilly's center.

Feeling the wetness Mikayla smiled into the kiss as Lilly started to sweat and tremble. But was left unsatisfied when Mikayla took her hand away. The brunette took her hand and pulled the blonde's pants off of her. Their lips separated as Mikayla moved down to Lilly's thighs. She grazed her tongue over her right and went around Lilly's underwear to the other thigh. Sucking her and there Mikayla was determined to tease Lilly as best as she could.

She moved from the blonde's thigh and went to the top of her underwear. The pop star licked above if before grabbing it and pulling away to let go and have it snap against Lilly's skin. Lilly's center started to throb and she knew she was becoming wetter. "Mickey please, I can't take it anymore."

"Sorry sweetheart, you are just going to have to wait." Lilly let out a groan but gasped as Mikayla took her center into her hand and rubbed the blonde as hard as she could. Mikayla could not wait any longer than Lilly could so she made her move. She removed the underwear and went back to massaging Lilly. Wanting to get as many juices from Lilly as she could Mikayla swiftly put in one finger causing Lilly to let out a moan.

She moved her finger along Lilly's sticky walls as Lilly was losing control. Lilly gritted her teeth and grabbed the sheets that were around her. Taking that as her cue Mikayla inserted another finger and started to pump in and out on Lilly. Lilly's back arched as she let out another groan and clutched to the sheets as hard as she could. "It's not over yet baby, I want you to go past your limit."

Mikayla took her fingers out and moved her tongue to slowly lick over Lilly's clit. "Aaaahhhh…Mickey" Lilly let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip on the sheets. Mikayla's tongue worked until she fully inserted her tongue into Lilly's sticky walls. She moved her tongue all around licking any juices that were coming her way. Lilly started to sweat more and tremble as her back arched, afraid that she might have a muscle spasm.

Lilly moved her hand to Mikayla's hair telling the girl to go deeper. Mikayla did the best as she could as she pumped her tongue against Lilly. "Errrr C'mon Mickey I'm almost," Mikayla forcefully shoved her tongue as high as she could go and with that Lilly exploded. She screamed while her muscles shook and juices flowed over Mikayla's mouth. Mikayla pulled her tongue out and licked up the remains of the juices that got by. All while Lilly's muscles relaxed and tried to catch her breath.

Mikayla made her way up to Lilly and kissed her gently on Lilly lips. "I love you Lilly."

Out of breath Lilly brushed her hand through Mikayla's hair. "I love you too, but next time I'm so going to torture you." Smiling up at the brunette Lilly moved to kiss her on the lips.

Looking down Mikayla smiled. "Looking forward to it honey." Rolling off of Lilly she got under the covers and the blonde snuggled up close to her and they drifted of to sleep, knowing in their hearts the time that separates them only makes their love grow stronger.

**Okay soooo what did you think? Okay, good, bad, sad? Anyway thanks for reading, and those of you who review thank you. Hopefully I see you guys in the future. Till then. **


End file.
